


Утро (совершенно четвёртое)

by Tykki



Series: Утро (а, точнее, четыре разных) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-23
Updated: 2002-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-нибудь, перестаньте будить меня утром, а то я каждый раз какое-нибудь настроение вдохновение получаю…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро (совершенно четвёртое)

Неприятно, в кои-то веки выбравшись из подземелий Хогварца в Хогсмид, обнаружить валяющийся прямо по дороге труп громадного чёрного волкодава. Вдвойне неприятнее оттого, что пёс сей хорошо знаком. Втройне – оттого, что он, оказывается, ещё жив.

Оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что в этот ранний час вокруг никого не гуляет, Снэйп пробормотал: “Мобиликорпус” и, сопровождаемый плывущим в воздухе телом волкодава, отправился туда, откуда пришёл.

Неприятнее в четыре раза – представителя семейства пёсьих не оставишь ни в классе, ни в кабинете: мало ли сколько это тут пробудет, и мало ли сколько в школе плащей-невидимок. То есть, всё идёт к тому, что потом надо будет с мылом и усердием отмывать личные апартаменты. Замечательно. Врагу такого утра не пожелаешь.

Тем более, что желать, когда у врага и так такое утро… Ну вот, кушетку теперь только выбрасывать.

В ветеринары никогда не стремился. Так что – заклинание, возвращающее анимагу истинный облик.

Всё-таки когда день начинается с Сириуса Блэка, это – отвратительно. И почему Альбус не посвятил в их “Сопротивление” заодно и Поппи? Ну да, откровенно неразумно – зато Блэка можно было бы скинуть в больничное крыло и спокойно идти себе в Хогсмид.

К чёрту. Отвлечься.

Серьёзный болевой шок. Зелье варить долго и не хочется – но увы, запасы готового отнюдь не исчерпаны. Приподнять голову Блэку – дать выпить кубок.

\- Яд?.. – хрипло пробормотал раненый.

\- К моему сожалению, нет, - скривился Снэйп. – Пей.

Теперь, когда тело уже напряжено меньше, оно лучше воспримет магическое лечение.

Заклинание, сращивающее переломы. Дезинфицирующее раны – заражения только не хватало. Исцеляющее эти раны. Потерю крови восстановит самостоятельно, теперь ещё через камин в больничное крыло и обратно – взять немного шоколада.

…Сириус очнулся в омерзительнейшем настроении и состоянии. На табурете у изголовья лежало несколько шоколадных плиток, и он не задумываясь их сожрал, потом уже только сев и осмотревшись.

Положительный эффект шоколада почти полностью свёлся на нет, когда Сириус увидел, что в нескольких метрах за столом проверяет что-то (предположительно, сочинения) Снэйп, рядом с локтем которого ненавязчиво лежит палочка.

\- Проспался? – неприветливо осведомился Мастер Зелий. – Иди отмойся.

Не испытывая в данный момент особенного желания спорить, Блэк просто кивнул и нетвёрдым шагом направился (отгадав нужную дверь со второй попытки) в ванную. Через некоторое время оттуда донёсся его голос:

\- Эй, а здесь, кроме обмылка, в принципе что-то было?..

Хозяин комнат волком взглянул на дверь ванной, но промолчал.

Ещё через пятнадцать минут из ванного помещения высунулась рука с капающей мокрой одеждой:

\- Высуши или одолжи палочку.

Снэйп высушил – сначала одежду, потом лужу на полу. Минута, и Блэк вернулся в комнату, волосы выжаты, пальцы меланхолично ощупывают свежеприобретённые прорехи в мантии.

\- Иголка с ниткой есть?

Снэйп посмотрел на него с такой ненавистью, словно просьба последней каплей переполнила чашу его терпения, и взялся за палочку… Блэк напрягся.

\- Accio нитку с иголкой.

“Придурок…” - Блэк расслабился и, примостившись на краешке кушетки, принялся латать одежду.

\- Дамблдор в школе?

\- Нет. Вернётся вечером.

\- А. Поесть дашь.

Снэйп, поняв, что поработать ему не дадут, с отвращением бросил наконец перо и с тем же чувством посмотрел на Сириуса.

\- Блэк, у тебя совесть вообще есть? – ядовито поинтересовался он.

\- Тебе-то зачем?.. – искренне удивился анимаг.

Поел он всё-таки в благоразумном молчании – после того, как Снэйп сдался окончательно и вычистил кушетку. Ну не сдаст его слизеринец, не сдаст, как бы ни хотел! Дамблдор ведь его тогда живьём съест и лимонными дольками закусит! …А вот покалечить либо какую гадость подсыпать за Снэйпом не заржавеет, мало ли, что на одной стороне… Так что – хамить, но в меру, сейчас не до мелких личных неприятностей глобального масштаба.

\- Так я у тебя до вечера посижу, да? Мне с Дамблдором поговорить надо будет.

Мастера Зелий даже перекосило.

\- Оборачивайся собакой и убирайся отсюда немедленно! – брызжа слюной, выпалил он.

\- Да ладно тебе, Снэйп, - пожал плечами Сириус, укладываясь на кушетке. – Сам же знаешь, куда мне сейчас бегать… Разбудишь к вечеру, договорились?

И через несколько минут - звучный раскатистый храп на всё подземелье.

Не сводя ненавидящего взгляда со спящего, Северус Снэйп снова взялся за палочку… и снова это оказалось всего лишь заклинание призыва, на этот раз – одеяла. После испытаний этого утра дать Блэку умереть от переохлаждения было бы несколько обидно. Кому тогда в кругу его друзей и соратников Вэритасэрум подливать?

Хороших врагов на дорогу не валяется.

(Тут Снэйп ехидно вспомнил, что именно на дороге сегодня Блэка и нашёл.)

Значит, поправка.

Хороших врагов на дороге не валяется. А если валяется – не будь дураком, пни легонько и помоги подняться: вам вместе по этой дороге ещё идти и идти.

23.10.02


End file.
